This invention relates to hurricane shutters and more particularly to a hurricane shutter that protects requisitely against storm-borne objects, wind and rain while also venting buildups and bursts of pressure and vacuum that react on buildings from hurricanes and other severe storms.
Devastation from severe hurricanes has resulted in storm-area legal requirements and personal interest in adequate storm protection that also is attractive, convenient and, if possible, low cost. Numerous storm-protective shutters have occurred as a result. None, however, help to deflect strong hurricane force winds while addition to providing requisite protection against storm-borne objects, wind and rain in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of the most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
NumberInventorFile DateIssue DateClassificationU.S. 6,536,174 BFoster et al.May 07, 2001Mar. 25, 2003 52/473U.S. 3,039,155IacovoniOct. 07, 1959Jun. 19, 196249/67U.S. 5,737,874Sipos et al.Dec. 15, 1994Apr. 14, 199849/67U.S. 5,907,929Poma et al.Nov. 21, 1997Jun. 01, 1999 49/62xU.S. 5,617,683NeyMar. 25, 1996Apr. 08, 1997 52/202U.S. 4,368,594Milam et al.Feb. 12, 1981Jan. 18, 198349/67U.S. 2,013,824EnsmingerSeptember 1935160/77 U.S. 1,646,522BergOctober 1927 49/356U.S. 2,716,785SchoenOct. 21, 1953Sep. 06, 195549/67U.S. 3,667,161SassanoOct. 16, 1970Jun. 06, 197249/56U.S. 3,691,687EconomouAug. 06, 1971Sep. 19, 197249/74
The Foster et al., Iacovoni, and Sipos et al. shutters do not provide weld guides to keep shutters from turning in during hurricane forces as taught by this invention. The Poma et al. shutter requires a removable rigid support for requisite protection. Shutters described by Ney, Milan et al., Ensminger, Berg and Schoen do not have pressure venting as taught by this invention. The Sassano patent does not disclose shutters, but rather a shutter operating mechanism. The Economou shutter teaches slidable slats not requiring weld guides for support.